The present invention relates to an electronic control apparatus provided with a printed circuit board or control board and/or a supporting structure of supporting a printed circuit board or control board.
A Japanese patent document JP 2010-62220A shows a supporting structure for a printed circuit board. A printed circuit board (70 as shown in FIG. 2 of this document) is held by a snap fit joint portion which projects downwards from a cover (5) and inserted in a hole of the printed circuit board.